The Maple Ghost
by invatercat
Summary: Madaline Williams has been missing for years. Her sister, Ameriko, and her father, Francis, are still looking for her when they get the tip about a girl haunting the GeneCo Building and the Largo family.


**Note: I wrote this out of boredom, but I like the idea enough to continue. Please review, telling me what you think. :) **

Luigi sped walked threw the halls of the GeneCo Building. He was pissed as ever and the fact that he hadn't had his coffee yet made it worse. He wanted to stab everyone he walked by, but sadly only stabbed two or three or four. He pushed people aside, knocking over carts and important organs too. He made it to the end of the hall, went threw a door, and was in another hall. Only this hall was completely empty. It's walls were white , with a few blood spatters. Many of the lights flickered on and off and some did not turn on at all.

This hall was abandon because of strange things that have been happening for almost 3 years. First, for some reason, every person taken to hall to have surgery would die. Second, many have said to have heard laughing and screaming from male and females of many ages when no one was really there. Last, a strange girl would appear and disappear. Her hair was a snowy blond and was pulled into two ponytails at the bottom of her head. She had a red maple leaf clip, holding her bangs in place. She had a white dress and no one could see her shoes. Her eyes were blue and big. She smiled at anyone who could see her.

Luigi knew about this but had never actually seen her. He laughed at the tales and would carry on about his day. He hated being in the hallway, but where ever he was going, it was on the other side of it. As he finally reached the end of the open hallway and got to the doors to the other side, all the lights turned on and off. Luigi didn't think anything of it and tried to open the door but it wouldn't move.

"Fucking Shit. OPEN DAMMIT!" Luigi shouted, pushing against the door. Suddenly, there was a small laugh. An Innocent child's laugh. A soft laugh.

Luigi growled and turned around to see the small girl. She looked up at him and smiled. She had a plush polar bear in her hands. She looked like a 5 year old, but obviously wasn't.

"Who the hell are you!" Luigi yelled at the girl.

The girl stared at Luigi and after a few seconds of silence, giggled and tilted her head.

"My names Madaline. Maddie Williams." Her voice was soft, yet something was very off about it.

"Why are you here?" He asked, taking interest in the girl.

"..." The girl only giggled and skipped into one of the rooms in the hallway. The room's door was gone.

"Hey!" Luigi yelled, running after her.

The room the girl ran into was dark, gray, and dusty. There was no windows or equipment or even closets. Well, actually, there was an iron chair in the middle of the room. Next to the iron chair was a small side table. On it was a tray with a small knife, a spray bottle, and a mirror. Didn't Pavi carry around a spray bottle and mirror?

Anyway, Luigi pulled out his knife, which he always had with him, and walked around the room slowly. His eyes looked everywhere, and in every corner, yet the room was so dark anything could use it as an advantage. He slowly walked over to the chair, putting his hand down on it. It felt cold. Really cold.

"Bonjour." The Girl suddenly appeared in the chair, scaring the normally scary man. Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. Much like in horror movies.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Luigi yelled, jumping back. This strange girl had magically appeared in the chair. How was that even possible.

"Hehe," Madaline giggled, pulling that bear to her chest. "Your funny, Mister."

"Funny! The Fuck! I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Luigi yelled, and jumped at the girl with his knife.

The girl disappeared again into thin air. His knife sliced the air she had once been in. Luigi stood still, looking at the place she had sat.

"Stop playing games with me!" He yelled. All he got back was Madaline's laughter.

"Would like to play a game?" Luigi heard Madaline ask. He turned to the source of her voice. She stood in front of the doorway. There was a door there. It was locked.

"T-THERE WAS NO DOOR THERE! Who the fuck are you?" Luigi's voice was shaking. What kind of magic was this?

"Mr. Largo must have a poor memory. I'm Madaline Williams. You can call me Maddie, if that helps." The girl said, looking down at her polar bear.

"..." Luigi still held his knife , pointing it at the girl. Not to hurt her, but in self defence.

"Would you like to play a game, Mr. Largo? If so, please sit in the chair..." The girl asked. Her tone. Her voice. It lacked creepiness in this one sentence.

"And what if i say no to this game..." Luigi asked.

"Well then...Things wont go well for you, ." The girl said, her voice had anger and disappointment in it.

Her normally bright eyes now glowed a darker color. She walked towards Luigi. Her walk was similar to a zombie's. Her hands held her Polar bear close to her chest. Her eyes did not look anywhere else but at Luigi's eyes. Her stare was unbreakable. All source of light was gone, as was Luigi's consciousness.


End file.
